vocaloidtranslationsfandomcom-20200213-history
悪ノ召使
悪ノ召使 (Aku no Meshitsukai Servant of Evil) Servant of Evil is Daughter of Evil from the servant's point of view. This song reveals more about the story than Daughter of Evil did. The first thing that the song reveals is that the princess and servant are actually twins. After birth, one was chosen to be the princess, the other her servant. The servant is endlessly devoted to protecting the princess. Even if he has to become evil. One day, when visiting the neighboring country of green the servant sees the girl of green and instantly falls in love. However, the princess orders for her to be killed and the servant faithfully fulfills her wish. Eventually the citizens of the country of yellow begin a revolution. The servant switches clothes with the princess and takes her place at the execution. Artist: 悪ノP (AkunoP) Also known as Mothy. Vocals: 鏡音レン (Kagamine Len) Nico Nico Douga YouTube =Evil Series= Daughter of Evil Servant of Evil Regret Message Re_birthday Daughter of White =Japanese Lyrics= 君は王女　僕は召使 運命分かつ　哀れな双子 君を守る　その為ならば 僕は悪にだってなってやる 期待の中僕らは生まれた 祝福するは教会の鐘 大人たちの勝手な都合で 僕らの未来は二つに裂けた たとえ世界の全てが 君の敵になろうとも 僕が君を守るから 君はそこで笑っていて 君は王女　僕は召使 運命分かつ　哀れな双子 君を守る　その為ならば 僕は悪にだってなってやる 隣の国へ出かけたときに 街で見かけた緑のあの娘 その優しげな声と笑顔に 一目で僕は恋に落ちました だけど王女があの娘のこと 消してほしいと願うなら 僕はそれに応えよう どうして？涙が止まらない 君は王女　僕は召使 運命分かつ　狂おしき双子 「今日のおやつはブリオッシュだよ」 君は笑う　無邪気に笑う もうすぐこの国は終わるだろう 怒れる国民たちの手で これが報いだというのならば 僕はあえて　それに逆らおう 「ほら僕の服を貸してあげる」 「これを着てすぐお逃げなさい」 「大丈夫僕らは双子だよ」 「きっとだれにもわからないさ」 僕は王女　君は逃亡者 運命分かつ　悲しき双子 君を悪だというのならば 僕だって同じ　血が流れてる むかしむかしあるところに 悪逆非道の王国の 頂点に君臨してた とても可愛い僕の姉弟 たとえ世界の全てが （ついにその時はやってきて） 君の敵になろうとも （終わりを告げる鐘が鳴る） 僕が君を守るから （民衆などには目もくれず） 君はどこかで笑っていて （君は私の口癖を言う） 君は王女　僕は召使 運命分かつ　哀れな双子 君を守る　その為ならば 僕は悪にだってなってやる もしも生まれ変われるならば その時はまた遊んでね =Romaji Lyrics= Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai Unmei wakatsu aware na futago Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba Boku wa aku ni datte natteyaru Kitai no naka bokura ha umareta Shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane Otonatachi no katte na tsugou de Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa Tatoe sekai no subete ga Kimi no teki ni narou tomo Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara Kimi ha soko de waratteite Kimi ha oujo boku wa mashitsukai Unmei wakatsu aware na futago Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba Boku ha aku ni datte natte yaru Tonari no kuni he dekaketa toki ni Machi de mikaketa midori no ano ko. Sono yasashiga na koe to egao ni Hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita Dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto Keshite hoshii to negau nara Boku wa sore ni kotaeyou Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai Kimi ha oujo boku wa meshitsukai Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago "Kyou no oyatsu wa buriosshu dayo" Kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau Mousugu kono kuni wa owaru darou Ikareru kokumintach no te de Kore ga mukui dato iu no naraba Boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou "Hora boku no fuku wo kashite ageru" "Kore wo kite sugu onigenasai" "Daijoubu bokura ha futago dayo" "Kitto dare ni mo wakaranaisa" Boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago Kimi wo aku dato iu no naraba Boku datte onaji chi ga nagareteru Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no Chouten ni kunrin shiteta Totemo kawaiii boku no kyoudai Tatoe sekai no subete ga (Tsui ni sono toki ha yatte kite) Kimi no teki ni narou tomo (Owari wo tsugeru kane ga naru) Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara (Minshuu nade ni wa me mo kurezu) Kimi wa dokoka de waratteite (Kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse wo iu) Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai Unmei wakatsu aware na futago Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru Moshimo umare kawareru naraba Sono toki ha mata asondene =English Lyrics= You are the princess. I am the servant. Destiny separated. Pitiful twins. If it is to protect you I will even become evil. We were born in expectation. The church bells blessed us. Because of the adult's selfish reasons our future was split in two. Even if everything in the world became your enemy I will protect you so you stay there laughing. You are the princess. I am the servant. Destinay separated. Pitiful twins. If it is to protect you I will even become evil. When I went out to the neighboring country that girl of green I saw in town, that gentle voice and smile, I fell in love at first sight. However, if the princess wishes for that girl to be erased I will answer (that wish). Why? My tears will not stop. You are the princess. I am the servant. Destiny separated. Crazy twins. "Today's snack is brioche." You laugh. You laugh innocently. This country will probably end soon. By the hands of the angry citizens. If this is what they call retribution I will dare to oppose it. "Look, I will lend you my clothes. Wear this and escape immediately. It's ok. We're twins. Surely no one will notice. I am the princess. You are the fugitive. Destiny separated. Sad twins. If they say you are evil (then I must be too because) I have the same blood running through my veins. Once upon a time, somewhere there was a kingdom of treacherous inhumanity. Reigning from the apex was my very cute sibling. Even if everything in the world (Finally that time comes, ) became your enemy (the bell that signals the end sounds.) I will protect you so (Without looking at the people) you stay there laughing. (you say my line.) You are the princess. I am the servant. Destiny separated. Pitiful twins. If it is to protect you I will even become evil. If I could be reborn please play with me again.